Misfit
by Illienexis
Summary: "You're an idyo. I'm pretty sure half of us has it figured out who likes you by now. You just haven't thought about it." First of my Gakuen Hetalia series. Pairing: Honduras/El Salvador. Human names used, some fluff, swearing, Shounen-ai.


A/N: Okay, since I've been fixated on Hetalia for forever now, I decided to write something for it. GAKUEN STYLE!

Characters:

Monique Carriere = Haiti

Sebastian López de Arriortúa = El Salvador

Émeri Domínguez = Honduras

Translations - (Haitian Creole)

idyo - idiot

konsa menm - really (variation)

nenpòt - whatever (variant)

kisa - what

merde - shit (Spanish)

Note: The prompts are randomly generated.

o-o-o-o

Sebastian groaned loudly, slamming his head onto the table below him. He had no idea who would send him a box of heart shaped candy with his country's flag printed on it- although it looked quite lovely-, but the suspence was killing him.

"Still stuck on that box?" A voice snickered from beside him. He sat up to see Monique, who was messing around with her iPod with disintrest.

"Yeah, and?" He replied sourly. If she was gonna sit here and tease him, he was going to get up and get his lunch somewhere else.

"You're an _idyo_. I'm pretty sure half of us has it figured out who likes you by now. You just haven't thought about it."

His hazel eyes narrowed. "So who is it then?"

Amused coal eyes turned to him, after finally opting to play the song 'Misfit'. "_Konsa menm, _you think I'm going to tell you? You'd have better luck trying to get Arthur to take cooking lessons."

"Bitch," He grumbled. The dark-skinned girl smiled at him then replied with, "_Nenpòt_."

o0o0o

Despite Monique's advice of thinking about it, Sebastian still had no idea who could have given it to him.

Glancing at the teacher (who seemed to be more engrossed in his book than the class), he leaned over and tapped Feliciano on the shoulder.

The bubbly Italian looked over with a smile and a _Ve~, _as well as Kiku (the Japanese student that was rumoured to date a certain someone) and Ludwig (the Italian's bulky German boyfriend).

"Feliciano, do you know who would have given me this," He questioned, holding up the box. The male's curl (like his own) drooped at the question. "No, but Elizaveta might know!" He replied becoming bubbly once again.

Ludwig had an unreadable expression on his face, while Kiku went back to reading his manga. Shrugging, the brunette thanked the small Italian before pulling out his phone.

To: Monique

From: Sebastian

No luck. Feli has no idea who sent it to me. Told me to try Liz. Ludwig looks suspicious to me. Should I question him?

To: Sebby

From: Moni

Hm. IDTS. He's freaking huge, and I'm suprised he didn't death-glare ur ass for talking to Feli. 

Liz seems like a good idea, especially if she knows who sent it. If it's a guy, she'll go on 1 her yaoi fangirl rants.

To: Monique

From: Sebastian

Alright, cool. I'll meet up with you afterschool about this. Text you later.

After snapping his phone shut, he pulled out a book to anxiously wait for class to be over.

o0o0o

When he found Elizaveta, she was currently attacking Gilbert for the thousandth time (in his opinion) with a frying pan.

He coughed, trying to get her attention. The Hungarian girl looked at him and smiled, while the 'Prussian' albino took the opportunity to nurse his head.

She skipped over to him, frying pan still in hand (which made him nervous) and asked, "So, what's up Sebs?"

Sebastian pulled out the box of candy, steeled his nerves and asked, "Do you know who got this for me?"

Elizaveta went still for a few mintues before squealing and glomping him. Monqiue's text cam eback to him, and he felt his heartbeat spike a bit.

_So it was a guy who gave it to me...I wonder if it's who I think it is..._

o0o0o

To: Monique

From: Sebastian

I'm blaming you for this.

To: Sebby

From: Moni

_Kisa, _I did nothing.

To: Monique

From: Sebastian

It's a GUY who gave me this candy. _Merde_, I don't even know who it is. You think Émeri knows?

To: Sebby

From: Moni

LOL, that's epic. Yeah, I guess you can see if there's anything in that skull of his that might be useful. Gtg, later.

o0o0o

After school, it wasn't very hard to find Émeri. After all, they did ride the same bus.

The Hondurian male smiled at his friend as they got in their seats. Monique was comfortably sitting behind them with a Canadian boy named Matthew, both chatting in French for some reason.

Sebastian grabbed the box of candy and held it out to the olive-eyed teen. "Ém, do you know who gave me this?"

The other brunette raised a brow. "So seriously have no idea who gave that to you? Man, you're dense."

The hazel-eyed male glared. "As if you can talk! You had to get my help so you could get that B in Biology!"

"Yeah, but I had to make sure your grades didn't become shit in European History."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot. You can't even figure out I was the one who gave you the damn box, despite practically this whole bus knowing all day."

Sebastian blinked in suprise. "You mean-you were the one who-"

Émeri rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. Someone had to like you, and I was unfortunantly stuck in a one sided-love with you for years. i can't believe you didn't notice."

The smaller male wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face in his chest. "Bastard," he mumbled. "I've liked you for so long. I can't believe-"

"That we wasted all this time being shy?" Émeri cut in, tapping the other's haircurl. "Well don't worry, we've got each other now, and as clichè as it sounds, I wouldn't want it any other way."

o0o0o


End file.
